The Flames
by TechnicolourObscurity
Summary: *MOCKINGJAY SPOILERS* Gale Hawthorne did not have a happy ending, or at least that's what happened in Mockingjay. Now you will get to find out what happened to Gale when Katniss chose Peeta. Will he end up alone? Or will he find love and happiness?HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay, so this is my story! It's from Gale's perspective. It's my first one so be nice! Read and Review Please!**

Chapter 1:

Ask Me How I Am

I'm flying. 40 feet in the air. Moving through people and over buildings in one fluid motion. Life is good right now. Until I hear the screaming. I fly over the herd of people moving toward the screams. And then I see why everyone is screaming. They are all huddled near the entrance of Presidents Snow's mansion. There are children, toddlers, and teenagers all lying on the ground covered in blood. The lucky ones are all ready dead, and the unfortunates are the ones who's arms and legs have been ripped out of their sockets, and flung 20 feet away from them. I get there just in time to see her calling out Prim's name. She's racing towards her, but it's too late, the second bomb is already going off. I'm screaming for Katniss to run, but she is just standing there, watching her sister burst into flames.

My name is Gale Hawthorne, little Prim is dead because of me, I created the bomb that killed her, and I have this nightmare every single night.

Waking up is hard to do, especially when you have nothing left to live for. I live by myself in District 2. I currently live in a rented house, and am finishing off the last of the Peacekeepers. I never visit District 12. In fact, I cannot stand it. Katniss didn't want me. She never did. She only felt sorry for me.

My alarm goes off, but I'm already awake. I smack it to shut it off, but I hit it so hard it's broken. Oops… Guess I need a new one. It's my day off today. I've decided to go hunting. It's my first time doing it since _she_ left. But I don't blame her, I did kill her sister.

I put on my clothes, brush my teeth, and grab my bow and quiver. My house is small, but I like it. I have no mirrors though, I guess it's because I can't stand to look at myself. Just as I'm about to leave the phone rings. I pick it up and a familiar voice speaks.

"Gale, It's me, how are you." Of course… it's my mom.

"Oh, um, I'm fine, just killing off the last of the Peacekeepers."

"Well, you said that the last time I called. It's been three months since the rebels took over, Gale, and you haven't even visited once!"

Has it really been three months? It seems like just yesterday _she_ and I were hiding out in the supply closet breaking pencils. "I'm sorry mom, but I've got a life here now, you understand don't you? I mean you and Posy, Rory, and Vick have a new life now. You don't need me anymore." I say, with as little self-pity as possible.

"Gale, I need you, I'll always need you. And I know what happened between you and Katniss…but you shouldn't stay away from your home just because of her.

At the sound of her name I immediately recoil. "No! It's not because of her!" I mumble. Just her name threatens to break me…

"Then why don't you come back, please, you've already missed Christmas…"

The next 30 minutes are her persuading, begging, and even crying for me to come back for just a little while. And, by the time she hangs up, I have bought myself a one way ticket to District 12.

**A/N: Soooo, what did ya think? **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Bedshaped

Katniss. The first thing I think of every morning. Kind of surreal how for the past three months I have been dreaming of her, and now today I will see her. I lied on the phone with my mom. The reason I can't go back is because of Katniss. It was always Katniss.

I have packed my bags. I have my clothes, my toothbrush, my bow and arrows, and a picture of me and Katniss. I haul them to the front door, and then say goodbye to my home. I start with the bathroom, walk through it remembering the time that I broke the mirror with my fist and got a deep cut from it; I guess I just couldn't stand to look at myself anymore. The kitchen, where I never bother going. Kitchens are bad, especially the moments when Katniss and I were in one; When I was whipped, and she kissed me, when I told her that I was the man from the hanging tree, and she kissed me. Funny how both the times she kissed me, were only because I was hurting. It was just an illusion, and I was the one who fell for it. I double check my bedroom, making sure I haven't forgotten anything. I never even slept in here with anyone else. I can't say the same thing for Katniss…

After I am done, I take my bags, and never look back. I walk towards the train station, and in the background see the Nut, or what was the Nut. A wave of pain washes through me. I was the one who killed all of those people. It was me.

District 2 is particularly beautiful this time of year, there's snow falling, and all the Christmas trees are still up. But the real beauty is their train. Long and gigantic, carved designs on the outside of the train, and wooden seats on the inside with red cushions, and velvet floors. I wouldn't mind never getting off.

The train ride is filled with anxiety and nerves. I don't know what to expect, and I'm scared. Somehow in all my emotions I dose off. I awake to a man shaking me to wake up, and me almost knocking him out. He sends me off the train, and I'm immediately nervous. I quickly recover though at the sight of my hometown looking redone and almost close to perfect. The last time I saw it, it was going up in flames. The new District 12 brings tears to my eyes. I want to go to the Hob, go hunting, see the concrete house in the woods… I immediately stop my thoughts there. All those things I did with Katniss. And I have to remember the reason that I'm here is to ask here to forgive me; and then I could maybe be happy. My first stop though, is to see my mom, Posy, Rory, and Vick. I head down to the seam, and see some of the old houses have been rebuilt. And then I get to mine. Compared to all the other ones, our house is so vibrant and warm and inviting, I just don't understand though, why mom doesn't move to a bigger house. I mean, I was the one who came up with the bomb idea that won us the war, we can practically have anything!

I walk in and am attacked by my three siblings. Everyone's so happy to see me, they're practically crying. I tare Posy off my back and hug her. Give Vick some candy that I picked up, and promise Rory I will take him into the woods. I ask them where mom is, and Rory tells me that she went into the market to buy groceries, and he was looking after Posy. I tell him that I am going into town to see if I can find her. I use this opportunity to head to Katniss' house. I walk over to Victors Village and knock on her door. This is the moment of truth. Katniss answers the door, but doesn't look at me immediately, she's slightly turned to the living room laughing with a familiar voice. Peeta's. I am just about to walk away when she stares directly into my eyes. She looks just about as healthy and strong and beautiful as ever. And then her calm exposure turns into complete and utter shock. She closes the door and steps outside. "Hey Catnip," I say with complete casualty, like I never even left.

"Gale…what are you doing here?" I expected that to come from Katniss but it was Peeta's voice that spoke those words. Katniss sends him inside, and I mumble, "What is he your boyfriend or something," A couple seconds pass by and I'm hoping for only one response. "Actually…He is."

**A/N: Ohhhhhh Snap! Cliffhanger!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Third Chapter! YAY! Will Katniss and Gale end up together? WHO KNOWS, OH WAIT, I KNOW! R AND R PLEASE!**

Chapter 3:

Light Years Away

Emotions hit me with no warning. I want to scream, kill, and cry all at the same time. I always suspected that they were together, but to hear it from her is much worse than I expected. I am angry and furious with everyone; my mom for not bothering to tell me, my ex-best friend, and of course myself. I don't know what to say, so I just stand there trying to master a calm exposure. Katniss doesn't bother looking at me. We just stand there awkwardly, until I break the silence. "Well, I'm happy for you two." I say with just a hint of sarcasm.

As soon as I say that she just lights up.

"Really? You are? It would just mean so much to me if you were…"

"Katniss, you have been through hell these past years I just want you to be happy," Once again, I'm surprised at how I said that. I guess it's kind of true though; all these years I've been trying to protect her and keep her safe, and now she is. Suddenly I remember why I came here, it was to ask of her forgiveness, so I add that to my sentence. "You know with your sister and all…" Katniss just stands there and I can see tears flood to her eyes. She mouths her sisters name and looks away. She doesn't respond so I continue. "Anyways, Katniss… I need to ask you something." She just stares and I keep going. "It has to do with your sister and the bomb and how I'm so sorry that all this happened. You see, last year I was talking to Plutarch and Beetee about the bomb I made, and they told me that they didn't even have it made yet, and Coin put in a special request for Beetee to make it for the uprising. See Katniss? I never intended for it to be made, and when it was I wasn't even told about it. I'm so sorry that it killed your sister, but I didn't even do it! And when I came to you last year to apologize, and you didn't even let me finish; you broke my heart!"

It's at that moment that I realize I'm yelling. I put my hand over my mouth and whisper, "I'm so sorry…"

"Don't be. I know it wasn't you that killed her, it was Coin who thought that killing off my sister would push me over the edge, and now Coin is dead. I guess I always knew you didn't, but I was at a bad place when it happened, and…I guess I'm sorry I let the best hunting partner that I ever have go." During that last sentence, she lets out a smile.

Relief fills my entire body. She forgives me. I want to hug her and kiss her and just be happy with her, but instead I say, "I meant what I said before you know, about how I'm happy for you and him. And I'm just so glad that you forgive me." I don't know what causes me to do what I do next, but I lean in and kiss her. A warm rush runs through me. They're still there; the feelings I have for her, but not as bad as before. I pull away from her. "Sorry, I just had to." I let out a smile and so does she. "I hope you're happy Katniss."

"I think I am." She replies and bites her lips. I immediately turn away and think about how I feel. I'm happy. She's forgiven me and seeing her is bearable. I think that I can get over her, but it will take a lot of work. I'm starting to like District 12 more and more, and I'm thinking of moving here. Now I've just got to clear it with my mom.

I head into my house, my mom is home from the market and she's making us dinner. I explain to my mom about how I want to move in, and she says, "Sorry Gale, but since you've moved out, Rory has taken your room" I tell her it's fine, and she comes up with a brilliant idea.

She tells me that since I was the one who came up with the bomb, I can basically ask Plutarch for whatever I want. I thank her and find the phone. I dial his number and we ask each other the norm-how's work, how are you, how's District 12 ect. And then I tell him about my little dilemma. Plutarch tells me that almost all the houses are being lived in, and the ones that aren't, are there for the important Capitol people on trips. He says that I really have only one choice if I want a house for free. So I agree, and he promises he will mail me the info and deed.

By the end of the day, I now own a house in Victors Village.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

Can't Stop Now

With the help of Rory and Vick, I am moved into my new home over the course of an hour. The inside looks almost identical to Katniss' and same goes for the outside; the only real difference is the colour. I am only two houses down from Haymitch, and am four houses from Katniss.

After Rory and Vick leave, I take a walk outside. I can see Peeta sketching Katniss in their front yard. Katniss and him are both laughing. I try to sneak past their house to get to the town square, but Katniss sees me and waves me over, I hesitate but put on a smile. Over in their yard, you could slice the tension with a butter knife. I say hi to them, Katniss gives me a warm smile, but Peeta just gives me a nod. We try at a few attempts of conversation, but they immediately die out and I just stand there awkwardly until Katniss asks the question that has been on everyone's minds. She turns to me and says, "Gale, what are you really doing here?" I guess it's a better time than any, so I tell her the truth, "Well…I um, am actually moving here, well, I mean, I _have _moved here, and uh, by here I mean Victors Village…" Surprise shines across their faces, until it is washed away by new emotions, Katniss shows genuine happiness, and Peeta tries to give a little smile, but it comes across as strained. Katniss welcomes me to the neighborhood, and Peeta gives me a firm handshake. As soon as I leave, their laughs are audible again.

In town, I visit the Hob, and eat lunch there. After lunch, I walk over to my mom's house. As soon as I get inside she hands me a letter, and tells me it's from The Capitol. I step outside and read it.

This is what it says:

Dear Mr. Hawthorne,

It has come to our attention that you currently own one of the government houses for free. To keep your house you will need to be producing some sort of income, as it is illegal to freely pay for able citizens' housing. Failure to do so will lead to the expulsion of your home.

Wishing you well,

Plutarch Heavensebee

I guess I have to get a job…but what? The mine was bombed, and it could take months for it to open up. I head back into town and am followed by Rory, I tell him about my current problem, and he says, "Well the only things you're good at are hunting and punching people, why don't you do one of those?" I chuckle a bit and say- "I kind of like the second one!" -while pretending to punch him. As he leaves, all of what he says sinks in. I could teach hunting…but I don't know what parent would pay for their kid to play with weapons. After weighing out the pros and cons of it, I decide to put up a sign up sheet in the town square, and sure enough, by nightfall, it is overflowing with names.

**A/N: Isn't Rory so cute? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This chapter you get to meet Coal, another character in the story.**

Chapter 5:

Wonderwall

My mind has been officially blown. I scan the sign up sheet over and over; girls and boys, men and women, old and young have signed up to take my class. The ages vary anywhere from ten to fifty! I put the list down, and just before I go to sleep, I make a mental note to ask these people why in the heck they would sign up.

My sleep is the best one I've had in months, I mean don't get me wrong, I still have nightmares about Katniss and Prim, but at least I didn't wake up screaming like usual. As soon as I get dressed and ready, I head out. Peeta and Katniss aren't outside as usual, so I'm guessing they're still sleeping, and why wouldn't they be? It's 6:00 am in the morning; the time I usually wake up.

Although Katniss and Peeta aren't awake, the rest of the District is. I head over to the Hob for breakfast and after, pin up the time and date of which my class starts. The date is tomorrow at twelve o-clock to two-thirty.

The rest of my day is filled with the preparations for my class. Such as the location, weapons, and my assistant. By the end of the day, everything has been planned out; my location will be in my backyard (Hey, free is free, right?), I have enough bows for everyone to double up (Katniss let me borrow a couple.), and my assistant will be none other than Rory (I could not teach the class alone, and plus the kid's already semi-trained.) Since Rory is helping me set up tomorrow, I let him sleep over, it is my first night with someone there.

Of course I wake up to a panicked Rory shouting my name. I look around and notice I'm panting and all sweaty. Rory speaks to me softly, "Gale, are you okay? You where screaming, and…never mind." I respond back in a hoarse voice, "And what Rory, tell me, I can handle it." He looks around the room, and avoids making eye contact with me. "Well, you were calling out Katniss' name…" I can feel my face flush, I thought I was done with things like this? I try to avoid the subject, "Well um, so uh…What time is it, Rory?" He looks at his watch and hesitates, "Gale I think we need to talk about this…" I immediately get angry, "This is not your place Rory." "But-but." He stutters. "But-but nothing, now answer the question!" "Fine, it's 10:38 am. Happy now?" "Very, lets get ready!" He rolls his eyes and leaves the room. He reminds me so much of myself when I was young, always pushing the boundaries.

After I take a shower, I walk into my backyard to find a disgruntled Rory frowning at a piece of paper. "Rory, what's wrong?" I ask. "Oh um, it seems that a six year old boy has signed up. I mean, we made it really clear that is was 10 and up, right?" I scratch my head, and then say, "Yeah, we put it on the sheet and everything…I guess we need to tell the kid he needs to go." Rory gives me a quick nod as I examine everything. We have the bows and arrows all set up, and we even have some wood and metal so I can teach the class to make snares.

I go into the kitchen and look at the clock, 11:57, I guzzle down some water. "It's show time." I think. Rory walks into the room and says, "There are already some people coming in right now and the six year old is here too. Do you want me to handle it?" I shake my head, "No, I'll take care of the boy, you get everybody set up." Rory nods and I walk outside.

I am immediately startled by the sight of the tiny, underfed, six year old boy standing right in front of me. He has dirty blond hair and sad gray eyes. I crouch down, "Hi, my name's Gale, what's your name?" I ask. The little boy looks up at me and says in a bubbly voice, "My name's Coalby, but you can call me Coal!" "Hi Coal, I don't know if you know this, but you're too young to be in this class…You'll have to wait a couple years, but until then, I'll have to ask you to get your mom so that she can take you home." _Please don't cry, please don't cry, _I think. He responds, "Okay, I'll go get my sister, she's probably on her way home, will you come with me?" I nod my head. Coal and I walk a block until he calls out an unusual name, Crescent. Almost immediately, the most beautiful girl I have ever seen turns around and walks towards us.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Okay, this is the chapter where you get to meet Crescent. What do you guys think of here? Would her and Gale make a good couple, or should he be with Katniss?**

Chapter 6:

Fade to Black

I am shocked by the girl's beauty; flowing brown hair that falls into waves, the same sad eyes as her brother, she is skinny and around Katniss' height. She looks at me and tilts her head questioningly. "Hi, I'm Crescent." She chimes. She extends her hand out to me. I am immediately flabbergasted, "I um, I'm G-gale Hawthorne, and this is Coal." I point towards him. She laughs and then says, "Yeah uh, I think I know what my brother looks like." My face flushes. What an idiot I am, of course she knows who her brother is! I try to laugh but it doesn't come across that way. She continues to stare at me while I avoid her gaze. Coal nudges me and says, "Wasn't there something you were going to tell her." I turn to Crescent and respond, "Oh right, well uh, the class that I have it uh doesn't allow, I mean you have to be at least ten years old…" She looks at me with a sad face, "Oh, well that's too bad, I guess I was just thinking that a nice guy like you would bend the rules just this once…" I feel immediate guilt when I turn to Coal and see him with puppy dog eyes. All I can say is, "Yeah I uh, um, I guess." She responds with something rather interesting, "I mean, maybe you could make an exception just this once…And tell you what, if you do, I'll go out with you." I can feel my face turning red, so I try to cover it up, "Well, what makes you think I want to go out with _you_?" She looks at me with smoldering eyes, "Oh trust me, you do." Then she laughs. I tell her that I will make an exception.

We walk Coal back in silence, and then I turn to her and say, "Are you free now?" She looks at me questioningly and asks, "Don't you have a class to teach?" I look back and see Rory guiding the class smoothly, "Eh, Rory's got it handled." She smiles and then says something that throws me off, "I'm not scared of you Gale Hawthorne." I lean in close to her ear and whisper, "You should be." We stare intensely at each other until she starts laughing. "What?" I ask. "Nothing, nothing, let's go."

She leads the way and I follow. I think of three things while we are walking; how Rory is doing, where we are going, and this girl is freaking crazy. In the midst of me following her, she stops. "What? What's wrong?" She looks up at the sky and says, "It's the first snow fall of the year, if you are outside when it happens it means you will have good luck." I turn to her and say, "Yeah, that's a load of crap." She looks at me with angered eyes, "Oh shut up!" I chuckle a bit and we keep walking. We make it to the Hob and settle down for some stew. While eating, I ask her where she came from and who she is, she stops eating and says, "I lived in District 12 for the longest time, you got me, my mom, and Coal out before the bombs hit. Unfortunately my dad wasn't so lucky…My family moved to District 13 soon after. My mom wanted to avenge my fathers death by joining the rebellion. Her name was Jackson, you may know her. Anyways, I heard she got killed or something, it's kind of a mystery…Now I live with Coal all alone." Her voice cracks by the end of it. I think more about this girl and what happened to her. Her mom…Jackson. Suddenly I remember the name of the woman that was in command of my team during the uprising. Her name was Jackson. Could it be that I was there when Crescent's mom died? Crescent calls out my name. I stand up and say, "Thanks for going out with me, it was fun, I uh need to go now, come over anytime." She jumps in front of me, puts her arms on my chest and asks, "Wait, where are you going?" "Home." I reply. "I'll come with you." I walk around her, "No don't. Rory will walk Coal over to your house, it was nice meeting you." She mumbles my name but I keep going.

How many people do I have to hurt. Her mom is dead because of me, I could have saved her, tried a little harder, ran a little faster, but no, I had to be a life destroyer. Crescent is going to hate me when she finds out, so why enjoy something if it is going to end?

I walk back to my house and find everyone gone. I go into my kitchen to find a note from Rory saying that he is back home and that it was fun. I spend the rest of my day cleaning up the backyard, and by the time night comes, a whole new set of nightmares devour me.

**A/N: Fun Fact: I am totally and completely Team...Peeta. Sorry if I bursted your bubbles.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Caution: Gale is going to be shirtless, *fan girls faint**

Chapter 7:

A Lack of Colour

In my nightmare, I am back with Katniss, Leeg 1, Boggs, and Peeta in the Capitol. But instead of Jackson being there, it is Crescent who takes her place. I turn around just in time to see her being killed by the Meat Grinder. And then there is the black wave of tar that seems to be coming for me, I try to move my legs, but I can't. It consumes me and tar fills into my lungs, I am dead.

I wake up, but just to rest my eyes. I turn over to see the time, and then turn back to the original side I was on. I am so startled that I immediately fall out of my bed with a loud thump. Sitting down on my chair, a couple feet away from me, reading a magazine, is Crescent. "Hey there sleepy head." She says calmly, like this is normal for her. I look around the room, and then look down at my body, I am shirtless, and this is going to get awkward. I quickly grab the blanket and wrap it around me. "What the hell are you doing here?" I ask furiously. She looks me in the eye and says, "Well, you said that I could stop by whenever I want. I wanted to now. Plus I think I should have too, you were acting so weird when we went out." I try to compose myself, but I can't, "I'm sorry but you need to go, now!" I yell. I get up and grab her by the arm. I walk her down the stairs and to the front door. I turn to her and say, "Knock next time, please!" She looks at me surprised and says, "Why would I do that when I can easily climb through your window?" I mutter something unintelligible and open the door for her. As she walks through it, she chimes, "It was nice seeing you again! Oh, and nice six pack!" I slam the door on her and walk back up to my room. For some reason, I can't help smiling.

The rest of my day is filled with preparing for my next class, which will be in two days. I am thinking about borrowing that plant book that Katniss has so I can show the class. Before long, it is almost time to see Crescent and I am nervous for some reason.

The day just before my second class, I get Rory to stay over again. In the middle of our conversation at dinner, we hear a knock on the door. I get up to answer it. I slowly open the door. Behind the door is something that shocks me, I see Crescent in tears holding Coal. I don't say anything, I just let them in. I ask Rory to help Coal into a bath and make a meal for them. When Crescent is sitting on my couch, I finally get a good look at her. Her face and clothes are covered in ash, she has burns on her hands, and she has a nasty cough. I walk over to her and sit down. I sit there awkwardly until she puts her head on my shoulder, and starts sobbing. I put my arm around her and we sit there until it is bearable for her to speak. I turn to her and whisper, "Crescent, what happened." She starts crying all over again, but I can still hear her voice, "My house, it's gone." I hold her tighter, "What happened to it?" I ask. She avoids making eye contact with me, "It burned down. I didn't mean for this to happen. I knocked over a candle, and it caught onto a rug. We didn't have a phone to call the firefighters. We barely made it out as it is, and I don't even have insurance or anything!" I try to calm her down, "We'll figure something out." I say in a soothing voice. The sobbing starts again. Crescent is bordering on hysterical right now, the last words I catch before she runs upstairs are, "I am so stupid." I run up the stairs to find her locked in the bathroom. I can hear her sobbing. I pound the door, "Crescent, please come out." I can just barley hear her but she says, "Gale just go." I pound on the door even harder, "I'm not leaving until you come out." She makes a groaning noise and doesn't respond.

I am currently sitting in front of the bathroom door, it's been about a half hour. "I'm still here if you care…" I mumble, but there's no response. Until finally I come up with something to say, "Crescent, you and Coal can stay here for a couple days until we get this figured out." Instead of a response, she unlocks the door and comes out. She looks me in the eyes, "You don't have to do this for us, we'll probably be a pain in your ass." I smile, "Well Crescent, you already are a pain in the ass." I say lightly. She shoves me a bit, chuckles, and says, "Hey Gale, I really liked those magazines you kept in there." I give her a look and she starts laughing even more.

**A/N: Well that was cute. I am currently working on the 8th and 9th chapter. Expect to see them in the next week. Oh ya, I have something to tell all you readers: WHY THE HECK AREN'T YOU REVIEWING! I KNOW YOU'RE OUT THERE! anyways, please review, I want to know how you like my story so far! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Okay, 8th Chapter is up. Sorry it took so long! The beggining is a bit boring but the end...well, let's just say you'll like it. Thanks so much to the people who have commented, you guys are one of the reasons I keep writing. Keep reviewing!**

Chapter 8:

Soul Meets Body

By the time me and Crescent arrive downstairs, Rory has already finished making the food. I breath in the smell of cooked wild dog, and realize that my mouth is watering. Crescent must not like it because as soon as she smells it, her nose wrinkles in disgust. Rory turns around and sees Crescent's expression. "What?" Rory asks, "You don't like it?" Crescent looks at the ground, "No…I just, well what I'm trying to say is that I don't really eat meat. I mean, I'll eat it if I have to, but, can't we just try something that I would like too?" Her face is beat red, as she heads over to my fridge. She continues as she rummages around, "Look, you've got lettuce and beans and forks…You could easily make something healthy." Funny, I don't remember even buying those, my mom must've come over and stocked them. Crescent looks at me expectantly and I remember she's still there, "Uh, yeah, I guess. You can make it and yeah…" I mumble. I'm not that big on vegetables. Crescent nods her head and immediately gets to work. I walk over to Coal and Rory and we have some meaningless conversation about vegetables. Soon enough, Crescent walks over to us with a bowl of salad. We all sit down at the table and Rory and I questioningly grab a plate of salad. Before I know it, Crescent and Coal are done eating and it's just Rory and I left. I start picking at my salad, and I decide to move it closer and closer to the edge of the table. Not so that I'd break it…okay, maybe so I'd break it. Pretty soon, my plate is wavering on the edge of the table and smashes into what seems like a million pieces. "Oops." I grumble. Coal and Rory start laughing, and Crescent bends down to pick it up. I grab her hands and move them away. "I got it." I say. I go to grab a piece of the plate, and the sharp side cuts the skin on my palm, and I start gushing blood. "Shit, shit, shit! What the hell!" I curse. Crescent immediately gets angry, "Gale! Don't say those words around Coal! He's just going to repeat it!" Great. She's more interested in my language than the fact that I'm bleeding. "No he won't! He's to smart for that!" I say. Ironically Coal stands on his chair and yells, "Shit! What the hell!" The room is in a state of chaos as I run to the sink and run my hand under cold water. I sigh in relief.

While at the sink, I look back at the clock and see that it says 10:48 pm. I tell Rory to get Coal ready for bed and he nods his head. Crescent looks for a first aid kit, she finds one, and she wraps up my palm. We head into the living room. We both sit down on the couch, exhausted from the days experiences. I turn to her and ask, "Crescent how did you know what to do when I hurt myself?" She sighs and looks at me, "I knew this question would come up sooner or later. I was part of the District 13 medical team. I was actually supposed to go in there during the same time as you, but Coin switched my place with a 13 year old girl. I guess it was a blessing though, because almost no one survived." By the time she's done I am plotting my suicide. I could have killed her with the bomb I made. Crescent wouldn't even be here with me if she went in. She shouldn't even be around me right now. Suddenly I am overcome by anger. I bury my face in my hands, "No! No! No! Not you too!" She pulls my hands down from my face, "Gale, what did I do?" I stand up and pace around the room, "Don't you understand? I'm a murderer! I killed all those people! I made the bomb that killed the _entire_ medical team, and you could have easily been part of that! You would be dead right now if it weren't for Coin!" It is when I say the last part that I realize that I am practically screaming at her. Crescent stands up and moves closer to me, "You didn't mean it. I know you, you're too good to hurt someone on purpose." She keeps moving closer and I back away from her, I bump into a wall, she has me cornered. "Crescent, you don't know me, the things I can do! The things I did! You shouldn't even be near me!" I yell. She moves in even closer, to the point where we are touching. She looks me in the eye and whispers, "That's not who you are." I get even more angry, "What makes you think you even know who I-" My last words are cut off by her lips crushing against mine. Her soft lips contrast with my hard lips. Her hands bury in my hair, and she pulls my body against hers. A warm feeling stirs inside of me, and I can't help but feel that this is right. As she pulls away, I am totally speechless. She must see the look on my face because she says to me, "Finally you shut up! Wait- Is this the moment where you fall in love with me? Oh my god, it is!" I give her a smirk, "You wish." She smiles back and as she runs upstairs, and yells, "Considering the fact that my house burned down, I get to wear your pajamas!" I roll my eyes, great now I've got to burn them.

**A/N: Did you guys like that moment? Oh ya, if you haven't caught on yet, my chapter names are all songs by my favorite bands. By the way I'm now putting this story on hiatus for a while because Mockingjay is too depressing to write about.**


End file.
